Known as a conventional working object cutting method is one including the steps of forming a cutting start region in a working object along a cutting-scheduled line and cutting the working object along the cutting-scheduled line from the cutting start region acting as a start point (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-235069